User talk:Toughpigs
Talk page archive box Hey, Danny! Please disregard the note below. I meant to ask if I could get an archive box on my talk page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 02:17, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Miss Piggy on Sesame Street I've been trying to gather info for a rumor page on the notion that "Miss Piggy was on Sesame Street." Surprise surprise, our friends at Conservapedia perpetuate it here; the whole point of the article's existence seems to be so they can blast Bert and Ernie for obviously being gay. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:40, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Maybe people keep thinking of A Muppet Family Christmas. I know I used to hate it when people would mix up the different universes, which is why it was a big deal for me when I saw Ernie and Bert on the Muppet Show, or Big Bird in the Muppet Movie. Hey, speaking of Ernie and Bert being accused of being gay, I've been here 3 months and I can't find something. Did I dream it, or did SNL do something about them way back on Weekend Update with the original cast (1975-1980)? I swear I saw Jane Curtin doing one of those throwaway gags while they show a picture, and they showed a picture of Ernie and Bert, and she said something like, "This just in: Ernie and Bert have admitted to being live-in lovers (or something like that) for the past (something) years." I can see and hear the bit in my head, but I can't remember when I saw it, and I've never seen it again. I hope we'll know the answer if they ever release the rest of the first 5 seasons. -- Ken (talk) 01:22, 28 May 2007 (UTC) You Live! I've felt so alone. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:19, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :Awww... hey, sweetie! I was out of town yesterday. Has it been really dead around here? -- Danny (talk) 18:20, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::Scott's out of town too. So it's mostly been just me, Ken, Michael, and a few "hit and run" posts. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:23, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. Well, it's Memorial Day Weekend. I don't have any plans beyond my trip yesterday, and general housework today, so I'll be around a bit. -- Danny (talk) 18:27, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::::By the way, if you want to see something really interesting, I just found a wiki called Conservapedia. It's an "unbiased" encyclopedia of conservative truth, truly a remarkable creation. The articles themselves are pretty dull, but the talk pages are fascinating. Here's a great example, from the talk page for one of the hosts. The talk page for homosexuality is also pretty remarkable. ::::But my favorite thing of all is that they show off about the number of articles on the front page... but they don't actually have 10,000 pages. They have about 9100. I posted about it on a talk page, and got a very interesting response. -- Danny (talk) 18:37, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Good heavens. I just saw their list of articles, and their "Jesus" page. I'm a Christian myself, but really. I'd hate to see what their articles on Roosevelt or McCarthy look like. The whole thing reminds me of a demented ABeka history book I had to use the year I home schooled (long story). One of the author's tenets was that everyone loved McCarthy save the newspaper, the army, and those labor union-leading Commies, and another was that the UN was the work of the devil (more or less) and needed to be kicked out of New York City. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:45, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, it's actually interesting to see how the importance of "sources" and "evidence" on a wiki collide with the neoconservative mindset. Folks on Conservapedia keep talking about "evidence", but they have a hard time with evidence that doesn't show what they want it to show. The conversation I'm having right now on the talk page about concentration camps is really interesting -- it seems like a simple matter, easily cleared up, but the sysop is insisting that in order to solve the dispute, we have to "discredit" somebody. -- Danny (talk) 18:56, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::It's also pretty schizophrenic. Since, for their purposes anyway, it seems like they *think* they're bing fair, so the Roosevelt page combines evidence of his belief in the Bible, or at least its value, with indictment for extending the Great Depression and odd sentences like this: "Had FDR chosen not to run in 1940, he would quite likely have lived longer." Probably true, but the slant is just bizarre. This is even worse: "A Republican 33rd President, however, would most likely have appointed anti-New Deal Justices to the U. S. Supreme Court (particularly had he been elected in 1940), with the result that Roosevelt today would be roundly condemned as a demagogue, notwithstanding his decision to respect George Washington's two-term precedent. Since the Republicans did not actually retake the White House until the 1952 Presidential election (and then through a candidate who was perceived as being above politics), the New Deal had time to be embraced by a new generation of politicians and constitutional scholars of both parties, although not universally." Um, what? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:10, 27 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Oh my: Godzilla. "The enormous popularity and cultural resonance of Godzilla is perhaps due to his many positive characteristics. he is courageous and indomitable, a potent masculine symbol, and while pugnacious and solitary, is essentially dispassionate and impartial in his dealings with others. Godzilla also represents the personification of the threat to Japan from atomic bombing and earthquakes, and to some extent the traits of Japanese nationalism, isolationism and xenophobia." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:29, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::::My head hurts. Badly. -- Wendy (talk) 01:51, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Archive box Hey, Danny! Can I get a little date box at the bottom of my user page? I think Scott has one, and so does Current Events. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:18, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Dane Cook Yeah, that amused me too. I'm not really a fan, but I enjoy it when Creature Shop stuff yields "Before They Were Stars" moments. See also Sam Rockwell and Jason Carter. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:34, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :No, I don't like Dane Cook at all, but yeah, amusing. I knew about Jason Carter, but I didn't know about Sam Rockwell! How funny. -- Danny (talk) 15:35, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ::I also like the fact that Rockwell is holding huge cigarette cartons. I should find a way to link that to Smoking Muppets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:36, 25 May 2007 (UTC) a possible quality article Several months ago, when I nominated several articles that I thought were quality but didn't get much feedback when I nominated them, you mentioned that I should probably talk to others about what a quality article should be. Well, I was just looking at the Jerry Juhl article, and think that should be a quality article. It has many great pictures, no "citations needed" tags, a listing of his works, and plenty of sourced information. Do you think that page should be nominated for a quality article? I thought I'd ask you for your opinion before nominating it. --Minor muppetz 23:57, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been working on it with that in mind. I'm not Danny, but speaking for myself, while I wouldn't necessarily discourage you (we could use some more nominations; the past four failed utterly, mostly because only one person commented on each, to deny it), I don't think it's ready yet. It's close, the early section is about done, and Scott's pictures are a huge boost. But it needs some more specifics on his writing for the Muppets, some quotes about the experience, favorite characters, some more remembrances of working with him, etc. When it comes to people articles, take Don Sahlin for comparison. It's a Quality Article, and right now, a lot more in-depth than Juhl's (partially because one had to dig harder to find info and quotes about Don, whereas Jerry Juhl is everywhere, it just needs to be integrated into the article). Wait a few days or a week or so, Michael, that's my advice, after I (and hopefully others) have had more time to work on it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:03, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Hello Hello Danny, thanks for the warm welcome. On Puppet Wikia we've got a handful of Muppet pages, I plan on having links to their articles here at Muppet Wiki. If you have any suggestions about the site or ideas I would love to hear them. Phillip (talk) 22:40, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Pinky Dinky Doo (re: talk:Genius Products) For your interest's sake, I think it's the same character designer as Global Thingy. These clips are Spanish, but http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-j6ZYAAU9oU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0l11_ADWfI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGyhzLUuLwc they give the general idea. It's aired on Noggin, CBC, and CBeebies. -- Zanimum 14:41, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Muppet Wiki:Google ads Hey nice, you found more! What program do you use for saving images? Can you save them inthe PNG format so they don't have that poopy compressiony look? —Scott (talk) 17:29, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :I use EasyCrop, which has the poopy compressiony look. I wish I had something else. Do you have any suggestions? -- Danny (talk) 17:35, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Is there no option to save in other file formats? —Scott (talk) 17:38, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::Well, here it is in png. Is that better? -- Danny (talk) 17:43, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, much! —Scott (talk) 17:56, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh, good! I'm glad you said something; I'll use that from now on. -- Danny (talk) 17:57, 22 May 2007 (UTC) The Muppets on Puppets Do you remember where the 1968 airdate on NET info came from? —Scott (talk) 16:19, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's from the MT&R catalog. -- Danny (talk) 16:24, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::Ah yes, I see that the catalogue lists it as "NET, 1968" but without specifying whether it's a production or air date. Thanks, I'll have more on this later. —Scott (talk) 16:32, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::According to WITF, an original NET station, 1968 is the airdate, though no specific month is given. It was part of a larger anthology, "Adventure in the Arts," so one could conceivably track it down via old TV Guides, if one felt like it (I'm not sure I do). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:45, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Editing Thanks for tweaking and tightening the discography text! You actually made some changes that I was going to make, but I couldn't decide how to say some things. I'm glad you like it, although it's still a work in progress. One of these days, the whole untold story will be uncovered! -- Ken (talk) 02:29, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Law & Order Hey, re our discussion on the gallery, do you think we should try to center those on Law & Order? I'm a little unsure there, because there's more information packed in (role identification etc., episode titles, dates). I also mention it because I finally found two more images, of Hal Miller and Roscoe Orman. Thanks to the wonders of the Law & Order/''Sesame'' connection, one Gordon (Orman) can rise to the supreme court (makes sense, given how arbitrary he was about renaming Barkley), while the other (Miller) is shot dead after a three minute speech, and later does play a judge but is blackmailed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, those sound great. Yay, fun. I do think we should center it -- if you look at the short entries like Larry Block's, they look weird with the character name aligned to the left. I think the best way to do it is to have a line break between character name and description, like this: Fran Brill Mrs. Stark, defendant's mother "Carrier", 1998 :That's better than "Mrs. Stark, defendant's" on one line and then "mother" on the next. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 11:28, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::PS. I love having those details in there -- Fran Brill playing the mother of the defendant twice is very amusing. What an awful mother she must have been; all of her children turned out to be criminals! -- Danny (talk) 11:30, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::It's worse than that. In one case, he became a criminal because she was an abusive drunk who hit him with a bottle when he was 9! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 11:41, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh my goodness! And Prairie Dawn always seemed so nice. -- Danny (talk) 11:41, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::::All fixed now! And you don't even want to know what Mr. Noodle gets up to. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:46, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::The other day, I turned on the TV and saw Mr. Noodle's brother, Mr. Noodle as a prisoner in The Green Mile. It took me a few seconds to really be sure that it was him... ::::::Law & Order looks lovely. I think I might like it better with commas, though -- what do you think about that? -- Danny (talk) 13:50, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Depends. Where would you want to put them? I don't feel like doing it right now, but if you'd clarify what you mean (after each break? after the first break), I'll get to it later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:54, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Just like I did above, with a comma between the name and the description of the character. I'll do it, and you can revert it if you don't like it. -- Danny (talk) 14:05, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Works for me! Once I get a couple more blanks filled, I'll nominate it for Today on Muppet Wiki (it's too limited to ever become a Quality Article, but I think it's become a really nifty page which more people ought to see, to find out what the Sesame cast does off the street, especially since in some cases, it's almost the only non-''Sesame'' on-camera stuff they've done in years). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:33, 22 May 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I agree, I think it's fab. Just give me a heads-up when it's ready! -- Danny (talk) 14:34, 22 May 2007 (UTC) new search Hey, what's the latest as far as the new search goes? Take a look at User talk:Aleal; we may want them to install it so we can starting working out the bugs here. No one else is going to say anything but us. —Scott (talk) 16:11, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Last I heard, the upgrade from MediaWiki 1.9 to 1.10a was moving along quickly, and John expected it to be finished by the middle/end of this week. I don't know if anything's come up since then. They're all at a conference this week, so I don't know if we'll see it this week or not. -- Danny (talk) 16:16, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::While I'm pretty sure it was a bug a few weeks back, today it was just my stupidity. It would still be worth checking on (since, for example, you can't search for three letter words, making it harder to check for common typos on "teh" or any unlinked uses of "Bob" and so on). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:18, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Sippuray Sipsip Just so you know, the image you added on Sippuray Sumsum isn't accurate (though I altered the caption, so it should still work). It's confusing, but basically, that is the cast for the new Rechov Sumsum. But initially, at least as far as I could piece together from wire reports, it was just going to be another season of Sippuray Sumsum but they decided to return to the original show name and expand the cast (as far as I can tell, the Sippuray incarnation was limited to Noah and Brosh, and occasionally Moishe Oofnik). Middle East Sesame co-productions are nearly as complex and baffling as Middle East politics. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:41, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Well, I added the article where I got that from on Talk:Sippuray Sumsum. Should I move it to Rechov? -- Danny (talk) 13:44, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::I just put a note there. The article proves that the two are a continuation, and there's some bits and pieces that could be useful I'm sure. But any stuff on new cast members et. belongs on Rechov (some of it's there already, I think, I'd have to check). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:46, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :::By the by, I have a friend in Israel, who's helped translate a lot of stuff from the Hebrew Wikipedia, and from press articles about the show or performers (how I was able to build the Gilles Ben-David page). I'll check with him soon to see if his sources say anything about the Sippuray/''Rechov'' switch, or can provide more details on the Sippuray era than Sesame Workshop supplied. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:51, 21 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Cool, that would be great. What we've got is kind of confusing, which matches the confusing subject matter. :) -- Danny (talk) 13:52, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Sesame Street Discography I know you've been all over the place lately, so I was just wondering if you happened to see this yet. Scott and I were talking about record stuff, and he suggested I write up a short history, and he added the picture, and here it is! What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 05:14, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :That's awesome! It's a great addition to the page. It's cool to have a clear history at the top of the page, to give a context for the long list of albums. It turns that list into a story. Now that's what I call a "quality article". :) -- Danny (talk) 11:44, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives